of thought and gifts
by CALIC0
Summary: Kaneki mengira Hide dan Hinami tengah berkencan dan melupakan hari ulang tahunnya [KaneHide untuk ultah Kaneki 20/12]


Kaneki yakin sekali, bila Hide, sahabat- sekaligus seseorang yang mengisi separuh bagian hatinya, mengetahui bahwa 20 Desember adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Setiap tahun, tidak pernah absen satu pun, keduanya pasti merayakan hari kelahiran Kaneki tersebut dengan merayakannya berdua. Hanya perayaan sederhana, yang biasa diisi dengan hanya berdiam diri di depan televisi sepanjang hari atau memasak makanan berat ala kadarnya, dengan sebuah kue kecil menemani hari.

Tetapi, kenapa? Kenapa tidak dengan 20 Desember di tahun ini? Kenapa Hide tidak memberi ucapan selamat, tidak juga dengan pesan singkat ke ponsel apalagi hadiah? Hinami juga sama. Kenapa tidak memberi ucapan apa-apa?

Kenapa … Hide justru berkencan dengan Hinami, adik kandung Kaneki?

**.**

**Tokyo Ghoul © Ishida Sui**

**of thought and gifts ©**** cnbdg21****55****211214**

**[AU] one shot of KaneHide for Kaneki's bday (12/20)**

**.**

Kaneki melihat jelas, bagaimana dua belah tangan yang berbeda tekstur kelembutannya itu saling bergenggaman erat, seakan tidak berani berlepasan. Hinami yang berjalan dekat dengan Hide, terkadang Kaneki klaim sebagai Hide-nya, tak henti-hentinya melepas senyum cerah dan tawa riang. Wajahnya sumringah menatapi mimik ceria si pirang.

Di sisi kanan, Hide berlagak sebagaimana kakak pada umumnya. Penjaga, terkadang merangkul Hinami mendekat bila banyak kerumunan orang menghalangi geraknya.

Mereka akrab, terlalu akrab sampai Kaneki sangsi apakah mereka memang telah berhubungan ke arah lain di belakangnya, hingga menimbulkan gemericik cemburu, entah cemburu sebagai seorang kakak yang menganggap adiknya sedang direbut, ataukah sebagai seorang pria yang terkasihnya bersamaan dengan orang lain.

Kaneki tidak bermaksud membuntuti. Hanya saja gerak gerik mereka semenjak pagi, catat: pagi hari di mana tanggal 20 Desember telah dimulai semenjak 10 jam yang lalu dimulai, sangat mencurigakan. Hinami perpakaian manis sekali dan Hide tidak mengenakan jaket silaunya yang biasa. Mereka terlihat rapi, berpakaian serasi.

Seperti hendak kencan.

Di hari ulang tahun Kaneki.

Itu sebabnya ia membuntuti keduanya, mencari tahu kebenaran.

Kencankah mereka? Kenapa diam-diam? Kenapa tidak memberi tahu dirinya? Dan … kenapa harus Hinami, adiknya?

Sang raven telah lama memiliki perasaan tabu terhadap sahabat masa kecilnya. Telah ia miliki dan ia sadari semenjak lama, mungkin sejak mereka menginjak masa SMP. Tidak pernah ia beritahukan karena takut. Ia belum mau putus hubungan dengan mengaku telah mengotori persahabatan mereka.

Ini menyakitkan. Sangat.

Menemukan Hide mengelus surai gelap Hinami sembari melempar tawa menyenangkan, keduanya pun masuk ke dalam sebuah butik. Dari balik kaca … tidak salah lagi. Kaneki yakin Hide tengah memilihkan pakaian yang bagus untuk Hinami.

_Tolol_.

Walau tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa tentang hubungannya dengan wanita manapun, seharusnya Kaneki yakin kalau Hide tidak mungkin balas menyukainya, kan? Menyukai dirinya yang seorang laki-laki? Jangan bercanda.

Limbung, Kaneki pulang, dengan sebelumnya membeli sebuah kue kecil untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia akan merayakan ulang tahunnya, seorang diri.

.

.

_Hah~_

Buruk sangkanya saja kah atau memang ia merasa lelah? Baru satu jam yang lalu ia tiba di rumah, tetapi tubuhnya seakan remuk. Empuk kasur tidak membuahkan kenyamanan, hanya kepenatan dan rasa kesepian yang teramat.

Masih terbayang wajah-wajah bahagia itu, di mana tidak ada Kaneki di antaranya.

Bertemankan sebongkah kue donat serta sebatang lilin yang biasa ia pakai bila sedang mati listrik, Kaneki bangkit dari atas kasur berseprai biru dongkernya lalu duduk bersila di atas lantai.

Terpekur, tanpa teman, dalam ruang temaram cahaya lilin. Adakah pemandangan yang cukup menyedihkan selain ini?

Kaneki mengambil napas dalam-dalam, tidak lupa membisikkan doa-doa, di mana salah satu doanya berbunyi: "Tuhan, hamba mohon, jangan biarkan Hinami bersama Hide. Sebab Hide hanya milik—"

BRAK!

"Kaneki! / Onii-chan!"

Pintu kamar yang menjeblak dibuka dengan super keras, terganti oleh suara berdenging hening. Hanya saling tatap antara pemilik kamar, Kaneki, dengan dua orang yang memandangi Kaneki dengan pandangan campur aduk, Hide dan Hinami.

"Hide … apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Suara yang keluar terdengar lirih dan sedih. Hide jelas terkejut mendapati sahabatnya bersila nelangsa, sendirian, di kamar dan bertemankan kue donat dan lilin berkali-kali pakai. Tolong dipertegas pula: di hari ulang tahunnya.

Mendapati kakaknya tampak menyedihkan, bungkusan dalam pegangan Hinami terjatuh. Serta merta ia mendekati sang kakak, memeluknya sembari menahan tangis.

"O-onii-chan kenapa? Onii-chan tidak sedang melakukan ritual babi ngepet, kan?"

Di sisi lain tubuhnya, Hide turut serta Hinami memeluk tubuh Kaneki.

Oke. Ada apa ini?

Singkat cerita, rupanya keburuksangkaan Kaneki berbuahkan hal yang sia-sia. Tidak pernah ada Hide berkencan dengan Hinami, jadian pun tidak. Rupanya, mereka telah merencanakan jauh-jauh hari tentang hari ini. Hinami meminta Hide menemaninya membelikan hadiah untuk sang kakak tersayang. Sebuah jaket, yang setelah Kaneki lihat labelnya ternyata sama dengan nama butik yang mereka masuki hari ini. Karena sibuk, Hinami baru sempat membelinya di hari-H.

_Menyedihkan_, Kaneki merutuki dirinya sendiri sembari mengelus surai gelap Hinami yang telah berbaring tidur siang di sebuah sofa di ruang tamu, _Bisa-bisanya aku mencurigai adikku._

Tak jauh darinya adalah Hide, turut terlelap di atas karpet. Belum sempat ia mengucap selamat untuk Kaneki, pun memberikan hadiahnya. Ia jarang berbelanja. Menemani Hinami mencari hadiah ternyata cukup untuk membuat si ceria tumbang.

Tersenyum tipis, Kaneki berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya guna mencari selimut yang akan ia selimutkan di atas tubuh dua orang paling berharganya.

Tetapi, ketika ia tengah menyelimuti tubuh tak seberapa berotot milik Hide, sadar tak sadar Kaneki menelaah fokus bentuk wajah sahabatnya tersebut. Kelopak mata yang terpejam, alis tebal, hidung mancung, dagu lancip, surai sewarna matahari, serta lekuk menggoda bibir tipisnya.

Mendekati merah muda dan kenyal dua belah bibir itu, Kaneki menghapus jarak antar keduanya.

Kaneki telah mendapatkannya, hadiah pertama di hari ulang tahunnya serta ciuman pertamanya.

_Terima kasih atas hadiah ulang tahun darimu, Hide._

Hadiah ulang tahun yang bahkan Hide sendiri tidak pernah sadari telah ia berikan, padahal selalu ia rencanakan semenjak jauh tahun.

Kasihan … keduanya terlalu takut untuk menyatakan kebenaran masing-masing.

* * *

><p><strong>Pojok CN: <strong>ya ampun… aku bingung genrenya T_T. Pokoknya met ultah untuk Kaneki/Haise tersayang. Makin akur dengan Touka, makin sayang sama Hinami, makin cinta sama Hide, dan jgn PHPin Tsukiyama melulu. Makasih sudah mampir, maaf atas segala error. Feedback, please!


End file.
